


Bathroom Break

by jinjadaebak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjadaebak/pseuds/jinjadaebak
Summary: Kyungsoo has about enough of Baekhyun after the other gets drunk at the recording for Party People and shows him what'll happen when he plays too much.





	Bathroom Break

Kyungsoo is pretty positive his members and drinking aren’t usually a good idea, never mind putting both together on a show in front of an audience. Kyungsoo is so sure this isn’t a good idea that he just knows someone is going to mess up. And by someone he means Baekhyun and by mess up he means almost-expose-their-secret-relationship-I-swear-to-god-Byun-

Letting out a breath, Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun’s eyes shut as he pulls another bottle to his lips and takes a short sip. He’s on his third and Kyungsoo can already see the blush creeping across the elder’s cheeks and down his neck. Kyungsoo’s imagination does more than enough to fill in the gaps where the blush starts to creep under Baekhyun’s collar.

They’re momentarily sitting on the bar stools when Baekhyun rests his forearm on his thigh, resting the bottle between his spread thighs; long dainty fingers curling around the bottleneck.

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat, uncomfortable, willing himself to stop staring at the other.

He knows what’s going to come next, Baekhyun’s always been a typical drunk. 

Kyungsoo’s not sure if he’s annoyed or relieved when Baekhyun states something or another about being drunk and Chanyeol’s drumming causing his heart beat to speed up. Sure, Chanyeol has that effect on people even when sober but Kyungsoo can’t help but feel his eye twitch slightly.

Standing by the bar, Baekhyun mumbles something about probably having too much to drink and Kyungsoo hums in response, refusing to look at him. Kyungsoo feels the other’s every movement however; how he suddenly presses in closer, breath hot against his cheek as Baekhyun folds into Kyungsoo’s side, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Behind him, Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s fingers at the small of his back, thin fingers tangling into the fabric of his shirt. And Kyungsoo knows he’s definitely had a bit too much to drink when Baekhyun starts to tug on the fabric none too softly. 

Quickly, Kyungsoo turns his body toward Baekhyun, pulling his arm up to rest on the bar behind Baekhyun’s back, forcing Baekyun’s hand to fall away from Kyungsoo’s shirt, and finally looks him in the eye. 

“We’re almost done here,” Kyungsoo says softly, knowing there are still microphone’s around and anyone could hear them.

Luckily, Baekhyun’s not completely drunk and still realizes just where they are, in turn he grins, brushing a hand down Kyungsoo’s check and pouting his lips, he whispers, “but soo-“

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo warns.

Baekhyun smiles mischievously.

 

“Lets go for more drinks!” Baekhyun exclaims once they’re backstage, Chanyeol almost instantly in agreement and Kyungsoo contemplates ignoring them both in favor of getting some sleep but Baekhyun starts giggling like a school girl in response to Chanyeol’s goofy grin and Kyungsoo glares, not-on-my-watch-I-swear-to-god-Byun-

Kyungsoo considers killing them both.

 

In the end ‘more drinks!’ turns into a party of five that really just turns into Kyungsoo having the misfortune of witnessing Minseok and Jongdae suck face while Chanyeol passes in and out of consciousness while hovering over a pint of beer. And, of course, making sure Baekhyun doesn’t drown in his own glass. 

They’re hidden in the corner of the dark bar, barely anyone around now that it’s so late, never mind anyone that would even recognize them. Minseok and Jongdae are nearly in each other’s laps in the booth across from them while Chanyeol manages to somehow make the impossible possible by fitting his gigantic body in the tiny space the pair left in the corner. 

Joonmyeon and the youngest pair having chosen they’d had enough, deciding to head back to the dorm a while ago.

Beside Kyungsoo, Baekhyun has finished of his beer and is already searching for another. Kyungsoo nearly squawks when Baekhyun suddenly palms at his crotch under the table.

“Baekhyun-“ Kyungsoo grabs Baekhyun’s hand, holding it down.

“Ooops” Baekhyun giggles; raising his eyebrows suggestively and feigning the most innocent expression his muddled mind can muster.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not even that drunk,” Kyungsoo states, catching the way that Baekhyun’s lips curl into a playful grin, leaning into Kyungsoo’s side and nudging him with his shoulder. Baekhyun is putting on a show that much is obvious but for what reason Kyungsoo isn’t sure; it could be Baekhyun’s needy personality or just his playful nature or something else entirely.

Across from them, between the loud music, Jongdae lets out a particularly loud whine and out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo see’s Minseok’s hand disappearing under Jongdae’s shirt.

Rolling his eyes at the pair’s public display of affection, Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun shifting under his arm, nearly climbing into his lap, his gaze completely on the couple on the other seat.

Baekhyun’s being exceptionally tactile, seeking out more attention than is even normal for him and Kyungsoo starts to add two and two together. Considering the wishful look on Baekhyun’s face as he watches Jongdae and Minseok proceed with their affections and Baekhyun’s usual needy disposition, Kyungsoo figure’s his own quiet, inconspicuousness about relationships is too much of a difference for Baekhyun’s need to shout it out to the world. Baekhyun has always been good at accepting Kyungsoo’s inability to truly express himself, especially in public, but Kyungsoo figures that in his alcohol riddled disposition, Baekhyun is having a hard time keeping it under wraps.

Wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s middle Kyungsoo curls his fingers into Baekhyun’s side, feeling every breath and movement that Baekhyun makes.

It’s as if his senses are hyper tuned into Baekhyun and only Baekhyun. The smell of his alcohol riddled breath, the way his bottom lip trembles in reaction to Kyungsoo’s heated gaze. 

Kyungsoo blinks and suddenly Baekhyun is pushing away from him, grinning as he stumbles to his feet and states, “bathroom break,” before turning on his heels and sauntering toward the corner of the room where a neon sign points toward the facilities. 

It takes a moment of Kyungsoo watching Baekhyun’s sway his hips from side to side before Kyungsoo decides Baekhyun wants him to follow and follow he will. He spares a quick glance at the other three and nearly takes off running; almost stumbling into a table in his haste. 

Following Baekhyun to the bathroom, Kyungsoo finds it empty, only to nearly jumps out of his skin when the door slams shut behind him and Baekhyun locks it.

Baekhyun’s got that look in his eye; that look that Kyungsoo as seen a number of times. That look Kyungsoo knows isn’t going to lead to anything good. 

Kyungsoo feels his cock twitch against his jeans.

Fuck.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says softly, voice catching in his throat as Baekhyun takes a step toward him.

Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he hears Baekhyun mumble his name in return but his mind starts to go blank when he feels Baekhyun’s thick bottom lip nudge at his own full lips. Baekhyun’s arms wrapping around Kyungsoo’s neck, spurring on a wet sloppy opened mouth kiss.

Their tongues fight for dominance, teeth clashing and Kyungsoo curls his fingers into the base of Baekhyun’s spine, pulling his shirt up.

He’s desperate to feel Baekhyun’s warm flesh against his palms and when he finally pulls Baekhyun’s shirt high enough, Kyungsoo let’s out a sigh of relief into Baekhyun’s mouth; moving his lips against Baekhyun’s one last time before peppering his face with desperate kisses and pulling the other as close as possible.

Baekhyun had been teasing him all day and Kyungsoo feels all self-control completely leave him. Now with Baekhyun grinding his hips against his own, the elder letting out soft mews of pleasure as Kyungsoo drags his teeth against the underside of his jaw.

“You’ve been bad today,” Kyungsoo mouths against Baekhyun’s throat, snaking his hands around to unbutton Baekhyun’s jeans Kyungsoo isn’t surprised when he finds them not only unbuttoned but also already sliding down Baekhyun’s hips, “apparently you’re still being bad.” Kyungsoo muses, bringing his lips back up to Baekhyun’s in a heated kiss.

Baekhyun laughs into his mouth, tightening his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Gunna punish me?” Baekhyun kisses into Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo traps Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his before thrusting his tongue back into Baekhyun’s willing mouth and stumbles a little as he pushes Baekhyun up against the sink. Wincing only slightly when Baekhyun whines about bruising his hips since he pushed too hard. Kyungsoo decides right there and then, he’ll be bruising those hips, for sure and in the best way possible.

“Definitely,” Kyungsoo groans, roughly pulling Baekhyun’s jeans and underwear down in one go before wrapping one hand around Baekhyun’s eager cock, enjoying the way that it twitches in his hold and Baekhyun pants into his ear.

While he continues running his hand up and down Baekhyun’s cock slowly, Kyungsoo uses his other hand to pull at the collar of Baekhyun’s already too loose shirt, attaching his lips to Baekhyun’s collarbone and sucking on the sensitive spot that he knows causes the other’s legs to shake. 

Baekhyun whimpers softly, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s crown as his legs start to shake, his nails digging into Kyungsoo’s clothed biceps, and Kyungsoo’s swollen lips ache from the constant use.

Outside the door the music suddenly gets that much louder and Kyungsoo is suddenly painfully aware that they should probably hurry this up. 

His own cock throbs against the unrelenting weight of his jeans holding him down and Kyungsoo knows he won’t last long, not when Baekhyun is now biting at his ear and rolling his hips into Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Kyung-“ Baekhyun’s cut short when Kyungsoo suddenly grasps him under his thighs and brings him up onto the sink, angling him at just the right position that his back presses painfully into the faucet behind him and his tailbone aches against the porcelain but his pelvis presses deliciously into Baekhyun’s.

But Kyungsoo’s eyes are glazed over with lust and Baekhyun’s drunk, so drunk, drunk off alcohol and drunk off lust and drunk off Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-

“Tell me you have lube,” Kyungsoo pants, spreading Baekhyun’s thick thighs with his hips and that’s when Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo’s pants are now around his knees and his hard dick is leaking; pressing in Baekhyun’s hip. 

Baekhyun chuckles softly, pointing to his pants on the floor and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ducking down to dig into the pockets of the discarded jeans, “of course, you do.”

“As if you’d have it any other way,” Baekhyun sings, suddenly thinking time might be moving faster than he realizes, or he’s more drunk than he thought, because before he knows it, Kyungsoo’s already lubed up fingers are breeching him, two fingers at a time.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun gasps, digging his nails into Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he chants his hips toward Kyungsoo’s assaulting fingers that much more, “more-“

Kyungsoo shushes Baekhyun, covering Baekhyun’s lips with his own as he continues to messily prepare him, his other hand wrapped firmly around the base of Baekhyun’s cock.

“I’m fine- I’m ready,” Baekyun whines, spreading his legs even more and wrapping his own hand around Kyungsoo’s stiff dick, slicking him up. 

Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun for a split second, weary that he’s not as ready as his drunk mind might think and Baekhyun’s suddenly struck love stupid at the concern on Kyungsoo’s face, amazed that even in a moment like this Kyungsoo doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun.

“Please-“ Baekhyun begs, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s swollen lips.

He doesn’t even feel it when Kyungsoo removes his fingers but he sure as hell feels it when Kyungsoo’s thick cock pushes past his rim and thrusts deep into him. As if on instinct his thighs spread even more, legs caging Kyungsoo’s hips against his own as Kyungsoo sets a punishing rhythm. 

Baekhyun winces as the sink faucet pushes deeper into his back and Kyungsoo’s fingers dig painfully into his hips, holding him in place as Kyungsoo thrusts into his willing body.

“Yes- Fuck-“ Baekhyun continues to pant, arms wrapped securely around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, wanting to hold him closer and closer, no matter what; completely lost in their passion. 

Kyungsoo hears someone knocking on the door outside and he curses, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s again to keep him for speaking all the while continuing his brutal tempo, enjoying the way that Baekhyun starts to completely unravel in his arms.

Baekhyun shakes in his arms, panting wetly into Kyungsoo’s mouth as his hips continue to grind down to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Another knock on the door and Kyungsoo mentally curses who ever it is, choosing now to wrap his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock and pump the other to completion while he feels himself nearing his own climax. 

Baekhyun comes a moment later, between them, on their shirts, and Kyungsoo momentarily cringes at the mess they’ll have to deal with but finds some twisted revenge when his hips come to a sputtering stop, flush against Baekhyun’s ass, as he comes deep inside the other; realizing Baekhyun will have to wander home now with Kyungsoo’s cum seeping out of him.

Panting into each other’s mouths, Kyungsoo places one last kiss on Baekhyun’s lips before pulling away.

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun as they both clean themselves up hurriedly, smiling proudly at the way that Baekhyun stumbles on shaky legs and momentarily takes in Baekhyun’s debauched appearance –the mark Kyungsoo left on his collarbone, his bruised hips, his messy hair and swollen lips. 

Kyungsoo knows that he himself probably looks a right mess, especially when he opens the door to leave and Minseok, Jongdae and a sleepy Chanyeol gawk at the two of them. Kyungsoo shrugs, “he drank too much and got sick.”

Baekhyun laughs.


End file.
